


Oc naming tricks

by Hierarchy_is_Anarchy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Help, Writing, tips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy/pseuds/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy
Summary: Help and tips on naming your OC. This will help you name your character, what to avoid, and things you can do to find the perfect name.I will put some of my favourite mom blogs on the second chapter
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfiction Reference Works





	Oc naming tricks

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:I am not an expert. This is based off my personal experience. I am not trying to call anyone out or insult any names. If you have any questions comment below, I’ll try to help but I am not an expert.

This is divided into 3 categories, the main OC (for example, if you are writing a Harry Potter x OC then the main oc is Harry’s significant other) Second main (same example as above but the second oc is basically a character that is important but not in every chapter) and background character (Character that is not in every chapter and doesn’t play much part in the plot)

First, I always love to go to Piccrew and make a rough drawing of my OC (it can help you become more descriptive in your writing as well as give you a feel of your character.)

Then write down any names that come into your mind when you see the character, this will be a ‘milk name’ until you find the right name (that way you don’t have to refer to your character as ‘main character of book’) Sometimes you will fall in love with the name, then boom. You have your oc’s name.

Best places to find names are mom blogs like Momjunction or Non-English names would be cultural websites (there’s TONS out there)

Main OC  
The main oc should be impressionable but not so unique it becomes a Mary Sue. Jot down some characteristics that you think can relate to your character (example: Sumiko for an honest child). Then pick the country your story takes place (for example, if your character is born in Japan then their name would definitely not be Katelyn unless she is born to Western parents or is an immigrant.) If the name has different variations for different cultures, then go with the one which is closest to the culture you are writing. Try also to keep with the time (A prudent choice for 1800 will be Elizabeth, or Grace, not something like Zendaya which sounds very modern)

You can also try having the character’s name to be after a family member, if the parents were close. Try not to have too many names. For a princess, 8 is fine but for a high schooler it is impractical. Another example is naming the child after a real life celebrity that you think is a lot like your character.

Approach this like a mother. You will know when you find the right name when you get there. It is also good to think like a mother because a name is what they aspire for their child. Also note several ways the name can be used against the child to prevent the child from being bullied (I have seen so many Reddit post where they try to stop the parents from naming the kid something like Alibi cause it sounds “exotic”) You can be exempted from the last sentence if you are writing about a bullied child. Some good insults include ‘Step on me’ (Stephanie) or referencing a child to a controversial celebrity.

Second Main  
Second mains should have names that compliment the main character while also describing their character. For example, a Japanese sister could be Aneko (older sister.) If you like Easter eggs, then Fuyumi (winter beauty) would be a good choice (it is also the name of Kyoya Ootori’s sister and Shoto Todoroki’s sister)

Background character   
These characters, you can go wild. Do something common so that they don’t take too much attention from the main character. Find those names on the countries most popular names. You can also do Easter eggs, for example the reporter’s name is Clark Kent (Superman) or Peter Parker (Spider-Man)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this helped!


End file.
